


Brawn over Brains

by Steffie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Hidden Talents, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Stanley actually did well in high school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brawn over Brains

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my brand-new Gravity Falls fan-fic
> 
> This story is something that came to out of nowhere and wouldn't want to leave until I type it.
> 
> Considering how I got the impression the Stan twins both get called, even when it's just for the one twin, I had this headcanon that the principal (and perhaps certain teachers) sees them as one person in two bodies. 
> 
> All characters belong to Alex Hirsch/ Disney  
> Story belongs to me

It had been several weeks since Stanley Pines had been kicked out, yet Stanford couldn't help but feel that he would enter their home as if nothing had happened. While his father never mentioned Stanley since the night he was kicked out of the house, his mother would should show signs of missing him. She would go through any photo albums and would trace her fingers over the face of Stanely while her eyes threatened to leak tears. He also noticed that she would glance at the empty chair during dinner and would sometimes sit on Stanley's bed when she believed no one was looking. It made his heart ache to see her like this, but his father wouldn't want Stanley back, will he?

Stanford was quietly sitting in his bedroom to search through brochures of different colleges when Mrs. Pines entered his bedroom and approached Stanley's bed. Something caught her caught which made her kneel onto one knee. She pulled something from under Stan's bed that was hidden under some textbooks.

"Do you know about this, Stanford?" Mrs. Pines asked as her eyes widened in surprise.  
"No, Mom! If it is what I think it is, it's not mine! I swear! I turn beet-red when a girl's top reveals too much cleavage."  
"No, it's not that. Look, Stanford, these are your brother's report cards and tests from high school."  
"Oh?" Stanford couldn't believe his ears. He thought Stanley always threw them away.  
"Hmm, your brother never showed me or your Dad any of his report cards or tests. He always told us the principal and the teachers said he should do better next time."  
"Yeah, he never really cared about school, Mom."  
"For someone that didn't care about school, he did well." Mrs. Pines beamed with pride as she peeped at each test paper and report card.

"Pardon?!" Standford wondered if he heard right. He leaned over to stare at the reports and tests his mother was glancing over. His eyes widened when he noticed the results.  
"Yes, he did well. His average for Mathematics and Sciences are C's, while his History and English have an average of B's. What the teachers and principal wrote on the report cards and tests made it sound as if he's failing badly in his subjects."

"You must put more effort in your work. If your twin brother can get A's for all your subjects, so can you."  
Stanford felt cold, yet he was fuming at the same time when he read what the principal wrote.  
"Just because you two are twins, it doesn't mean you are exactly the same."  
"I understand that, Mom. But, there are people out there that firmly believe that we are exactly the same. I always knew Stanley's brilliant in his own way, but he never really cared about school. I'm actually surprised he can actually do well in school on his own. He always made it sound like I had all the brains and he had all the brawn."

"I always knew he was quite smart, but he does have a wonderful personality to help him."  
"I hope so, Mom."

The End


End file.
